<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>И мы взлетим, а потом рухнем вниз, и будем гореть by Krezh12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261604">И мы взлетим, а потом рухнем вниз, и будем гореть</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12'>Krezh12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sex, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e02 Reichenbach, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Restraints, Season/Series 10, Trojie da best! Yeeeaahoyyyy!, На самом деле в конце вы будете дрожать, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты можешь разделать меня до костей, потрохов и крови, Сэм, но ты не увидишь здесь ничего нового</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>И мы взлетим, а потом рухнем вниз, и будем гореть</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475572">And we'll fly, and we'll fall, and we'll burn</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie">Trojie</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[ Trojie ] : Название из Стокгольмского синдрома от Muse</p>
<p>[ Krezh12 ] : Утром я посмотрела 10х2, вечером прочитала текст, и как бы... Всё, что было в моей голове после того, как я прочла эту работу, было всего одно слово. "Пиздец". Соу хир ви а</p>
<p>я: я шипперю дестиэль и мусли<br/>мозг: поэтому переведи винцест<br/>я: что?<br/>мозг: что?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Всё дело в том, что Сэм прекрасно понимает, что имеет в виду Дин, когда говорит о милосердии. Было много случаев, когда кто-то или что-то было на кончике его ножа, или у него на прицеле, или лежало, связанное, и ему приходилось думать: и что теперь?</p>
<p>Убить? Иногда это просто работа. Но иногда это стоит им потраченного рычага давления, информации, сделки. Иногда это трата боеприпасов. И иногда всё, что Сэм может думать, это <i>почему тебе должна достаться быстрая и легкая смерть, чёртов ты сукин сын</i>?</p>
<p>Вот в таких случаях становится правда нелегко нажать на курок. Не из-за того, что ты их жалеешь, а из-за того, что ты жалеешь себя, потому что не хочешь дарить кому-то подарок, который у тебя самого отобрали.</p>
<p>Сэм знает, что он плохой человек, а знает он это, потому что его брат-демон сидит на заднем сидении, с гордостью вспоминая о том, как сохранил чью-то жизнь совсем не из-за милосердия, а Сэм <i>понимает</i>.</p>
<p>— И что я сделаю, когда доберусь до тебя, Сэмми? Пощады тоже не жди, — произносит Дин с заднего сиденья, и это настоящее обещание.</p>
<p>Сэм дрожит.</p>
<p>Сэм на это надеется.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>***</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Демонская ловушка в бункере диаметром метров пять. Стул с цепями стоит по центру, анкера для бетона надежно закреплены таким образом, чтобы не прервать линии краски. Сэм знает это, потому что внимательно проверил каждый из них, когда они только переехали в бункер и обнаружили в архивах эту небольшую тюрьму. Он проверил её ещё раз до и после пребывания здесь Кроули. Он снова напоследок проверил её перед тем, как пойти за Дином, и поставил здесь стол вместе с другими вещами, которые будут ему нужны.</p>
<p>— Что мне нравится во всей этой ситуации, — замечает Дин между делом, пока Сэм запирает последние кандалы на его лодыжках, пытаясь игнорировать тот факт, что он практически стоит на коленях между широко разведенных ног Дина, — так это твоя одержимость тем, чтобы всегда поступать правильно, и то, насколько тебе хреново из-за того, что ведь на самом-то деле никто не даёт тебе поступать так, как ты сам хочешь, и вот он я, такой весь из себя опупительный демон, убил за последние пару недель столько людей, сколько тебе даже не снилось, и всё по своей собственной воле... Сэмми, братишка, ты же должен знать, что правильный поступок здесь и сейчас — прирезать меня? Я в твоей власти, малыш, всё, что тебе нужно, это сделать во мне всего одну дырку, но ты же не станешь.</p>
<p>— Заткнись, — рычит Сэм, поднимаясь за инструментами, и это выходит неуклюже из-за того, в каком положении сейчас находится его левая рука. — Теперь я знаю, как изгонять демонов, у меня нет нужды убивать тебя.</p>
<p>— Видишь, это обратная сторона медали. Ты лишаешь меня права выбора. Мне это <i>нравится</i>, Сэм, — Дин потягивается в цепях, пожимая плечами так свободно, как они ему позволяют. Сэм отворачивается. — Быть демоном — это свобода. Всё прекрасно и ничего не болит, знаешь? До тех пор, пока я сам этого не захочу. — Его глаза опасно сужаются. — Никогда не стоило возвращать тебе душу. Подумай, как мы могли бы повеселиться, Сэмми.</p>
<p>— Бездушный я сразу бы прописал тебе в глаз при первой возможности, — уточняет Сэм, сжимая и разжимая кулак на здоровой руке в поисках подходящей вены. — Это такое ты теперь называешь весельем?</p>
<p>— Возможно, — с ухмылкой в голосе отвечает Дин. — У меня теперь очень широкий взгляд на мир, такой непредвзятый, честный, не то что раньше. Ты смотришь на всё это неправильно, Сэм. Это новый, усовершенствованный Дин Винчестер. На сто процентов меньше соплей, на сто процентов меньше дерьма. Мы бы могли наконец-то увидеть Большой каньон, — его голос становится ещё ниже, пока Сэм направляет иглу в нужное место. — Мы могли бы сделать кучу вещей, которых всегда хотели.</p>
<p>Сэм вынимает шприц, полный крови, и ему нужно обернуться и начать ритуал, но его руки дрожат. У него в запасе не так много времени, прежде чем эта порция крови загустеет и станет бесполезной, но он не может — не может прямо сейчас смотреть Дину в лицо. Ему нужна хотя бы секунда.</p>
<p>— Ты знаешь, о чём я говорю, Сэм? — спрашивает Дин. — Все эти бессонные ночи? Все эти грязные мыслишки, которые крутились у тебя в голове? Почему, как ты думаешь, я всегда оставлял занавески открытыми, а, Сэмми? Почему, как считаешь, я всегда вынуждал тебя делать уроки в тачке, и затем парковал её прямо в том месте снаружи?</p>
<p>Сэм хлопает шприц на металлическую поверхность стола. Он не может дышать.</p>
<p>— Всегда хотел съесть тебя живьем, — произносит Дин. Сэм выходит.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>***</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Он понимает, что допустил ошибку, как только это делает, и оборачивается, но уже слишком поздно.</p>
<p>Сэм хотел бы испытывать удивление от вида пустого стула, микротрещины на контуре дьявольской ловушки, способной удержать демона. Но пенять на себя нет времени. Дин может быть где угодно. Дин мог уйти — демоны быстро движутся. Сумасшедше быстро. Сэм задаётся вопросом, сколько приёмов Дин уже успел выучить к этому времени. Он уже может проворачивать трюк с исчезновением? Он может испаряться?</p>
<p>Он проходит через дверь, ведущую в спальню Дина, когда позади него раздаются шаги. Он поворачивается на пятках, чтобы принять удар, нацеленный ему прямо в предплечье — не считая того, конечно, что как раз сейчас его предплечье привязано к телу, и баланс нарушается, и до того, как он может хоть как-то отреагировать, он уже летит через порог на кровать, изгибаясь на матрасе, тщетно пытаясь пошевелиться, намертво пригвождённый к нему по плечам и бёдрам. </p>
<p>Дин стоит в дверном проёме и приподнимает ногу, чтобы показать Сэму шляпку гвоздя, торчащую из подошвы его ботинка — шляпку гвоздя с полоской из соскоблённой краски.</p>
<p>— Твой фокус, — говорит он. — Помнишь? Проще взломать замок гвоздем, чем сесть за то, что повсюду таскаешь с собой отмычки. Посмотри на себя, всё ещё вытаскиваешь меня из всех передряг.</p>
<p>Сэм продолжает бороться с силой, которая удерживает его на кровати.</p>
<p>— Вижу, ты и сам выучил парочку фокусов, — цедит он сквозь сжатые зубы.</p>
<p>Те пару раз, что он сам пробовал сдерживать кого-нибудь с помощью своей собственной силы, всегда высасывало из него энергию, но Дин даже не вспотел.  </p>
<p>— Что могу сказать, я использую те инструменты, что у меня под рукой, — отвечает Дин, проделывая себе путь по кровати и наклонясь, вторгнувшись в личное пространство Сэма. — Я этим известен, — добавляет он и скользит рукой вниз по груди Сэма к его поясу, сжимая пальцы вокруг бедра, скребя кожу под джинсовой тканью подушечками, из-за чего по нервным окончаниям рассыпаются мелкие искры — и вытаскивает нож Руби.</p>
<p>Его лезвие острое до безумия, Сэм в этом уверен. То, что оно не режет его, когда Дин бездумно водит им по его коже, не случайность: эта выверенная, сладкая, обжигающая полоска, которую рисует Дин — это его позиция. Всё, что происходит с этой секунды, происходит потому, что Дин хочет, чтобы это произошло.</p>
<p>— А теперь, — говорит Дин, играя с ножом. — Я знаю, что ты сейчас говоришь себе, что это не твой брат Дин, но ты ошибаешься.</p>
<p>— Это семантика, — рычит Сэм. — Ты демон.</p>
<p>— Всё ещё твой брат. Немного погнутый, немного покорёженный, чуть поломанный, но когда, чёрт побери, я таким не был? Ничего такого, чего не было бы во мне раньше, — он срезает пуговицы на рубашке Сэма, аккуратно перерезая нитки. Затем он расстёгивает ремень и с осторожностью его стягивает. Даже из-за этих движений, мягких, плавных, плечо Сэма пульсирует болью. — Ты можешь разделать меня до костей, потрохов и крови, Сэм, но ты не увидишь здесь ничего нового, — заверяет Дин. — Это я, всё это — я.</p>
<p>Он скользит ножом по швам на рубашке, методично разделывая её на кусочки с такой точностью, что это заставляет Сэма трястись — это для вида, он знает, что это всё просто шоу, способ Дина сказать, что он достаточно хорошо знает, как идеально части вещей подходят друг другу, чтобы понимать, как именно их можно сломать. С Сэмом было такое раньше, но никто никогда не доводил его до страха так быстро.</p>
<p>— Молодец, — тянет Дин, когда рубашка Сэма падает, больше ничем не удерживаемая. — Взгляни на себя, братишка. Ты готов прямо-таки ко всему, не так ли. Готов к тому, чтобы я разбил тебя в пух и прах, уничтожил тебя — в твоей светлой большой голове всё крутится, что ты не собираешься отступать. Может, думаешь, как бы устроить так, чтобы мы поменялись ролями, а?</p>
<p>Дыхание Сэма слишком тяжёлое, и, нет, он об этом не думает. Он думает о том, что он сейчас в <i>спальне Дина</i>, о том, какая у Дина была улыбка просто потому что теперь у него правда могла быть спальня, о том, как у него самого уходили часы на то, чтобы провалиться в сон, если он не слышал то, как Дин дышит, о том, как он месяцами каждую ночь хотел прийти сюда и лечь, и спать, как они привыкли спать, когда были маленькими, спиной к спине. Он не думает о том, как убраться отсюда. Он должен, но — да простит Господь его душу — он этого не делает.</p>
<p>Дин принимается за джинсы Сэма. Ещё один крошечный срез, и пуговица над ширинкой сваливается. Дин цепляется острым как жало кончиком ножа за язычок на молнии, и тянет его вниз. Сэм остро чувствует, как пульсирует кровь в бедренной артерии всего в паре дюймов от лезвия, но Дин ничего с этим не делает, а просто проводит на джинсах длинный разрез от талии до щиколоток и стягивает их, и Сэм лежит в руинах из собственной никуда не годной одежды без единой царапины, по которой можно бы было понять, насколько близок к тому, чтобы его порезать, вообще был Дин. </p>
<p>Тот кладёт нож на прикроватную тумбочку и скручивает свою ладонь вокруг члена Сэма, уже твёрдого под бельем, и Сэм чертовски близок к тому, чтобы закусить губу.</p>
<p>Мэг была права. Лучшие палачи никогда не пачкают своих рук.</p>
<p>— А вот о чём я думаю, Сэм, — произносит Дин, лениво его поглаживая. — Я думаю, прошла уже чертова куча времени с тех пор, как кто-то, кроме тебя, прикладывал сюда свою руку, а?</p>
<p>Это правда.</p>
<p>— Я думаю, может быть, даже куча времени с тех самых пор, как ты сам это делал. Но ты был занят, я понимаю. В любом случае, меня это устраивает, потому что пока я всё думал, размышления привели меня к мысли о том, каким ты быть должен тугим. Тугим, как девственник, как будто никогда даже члена не видел. И я думаю, был бы ужасный позор, если бы я ничего с этим не сделал. </p>
<p>Дин осторожно трётся о Сэма, его собственный член под джинсами, упирающийся Сэму в бедро, уже затвердел. Сэм разрывается от напряжения между ног и тяжести в груди, наполовину <i>да, блять, пожалуйста</i>, и на другую — <i>нет, вот дерьмо, нет</i>. Он абсолютно не может пошевелиться, когда Дин снова берётся за нож и начинает медленно, медленно срезать его брифы.</p>
<p>На этот раз он давит сильнее. Сэм может <i>почувствовать</i> кромку лезвия. Режущего не плоть, а одежду, но она уже всё равно прилипла к коже так плотно из-за того, что Сэм подтекает, что это почти одно и то же, и Дин делает это, как хирург. Всё тело Сэма бьёт дрожь. Прядь волос с лобка падает, начисто срезанная, когда Дин стягивает испорченное бельё. </p>
<p>— Осторожнее, Сэмми, — пеняет Дин.</p>
<p>Нож возвращается на место, опять лежит в пределах их досягаемости, но достать до него может только Дин, потому что Сэм всё ещё прижат к поверхности — коленями Дина и руками, и его силой, которая ощущается на нём как тяжесть всего мира. </p>
<p>Но Дин всё равно остаётся нежным, и Сэм пытается вырваться, как может, и поднимает на брата глаза.</p>
<p>— Если ты пытаешься убедить меня в том, что ты демон и что от прежнего Дина в тебе ничего не спасти, то это не самый удачный способ сделать это, — уточняет Сэм. Руки Дина выводят узоры на его коже, массируют больное плечо, распутывают узлы и унимают зуд. — Пытаешься соблазнить меня или типа того?</p>
<p>Глаза Дина становятся чёрными и он улыбается.</p>
<p>— О, ты думаешь, это соблазнительно, а? Что, Сэмми? Ты хочешь грубо? Хочешь, чтобы я нагнул тебя и отымел? Потому что я мог бы, и ты это знаешь — но где в этом веселье? Прямо сейчас моя задача не в том, чтобы давать тебе то, что ты хочешь.</p>
<p>Его глаза всё ещё демонически чёрные, и он оставляет их такими, и держит их открытыми, тёмными, и запихивает три пальца Сэму в рот.</p>
<p>— Вот так, — произносит он. — И ты будешь хорошим мальчиком и примешь их, не правда ли, потому что ты бы <i>мог</i> меня укусить, но я не думаю, что ты хочешь знать, чем это закончится. Я прав?</p>
<p>Сэм сосёт, Сэм плюёт на них, Сэм делает его пальцы такими мокрыми, как только может, и не думает об остальном.</p>
<p>Дин расправляется с собственными джинсами одной рукой, стоя на коленях над Сэмом. Сэм смотрит, как пальцы Дина берутся за собачку на молнии, смотрит, как он стягивает джинсы вниз, и не удивляется, когда оказывается, что на нём нет белья. Член Дина тяжелый и мокрый, и Сэм не может остановить слюну, которая собирается у него во рту от этого зрелища. </p>
<p>— Нравится картинка? — Дин поднимает сначала одно, потом другое колено, чтобы избавиться от джинс полностью, снимает рубашку и стягивает футболку через голову, и он голый, сильный, и готов трахаться. Сэму удаётся сглотнуть. </p>
<p>— Давай просто покончим с этим, — отвечает он, думая о шприце внизу и понимая, что он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, сколько времени нужно свежей крови, чтобы успеть свернуться. Он должен будет достать ещё один, свежий шприц, он как-то должен уложить Дина и начать всё по новой, и это будет тяжело, но он должен, и неважно, как это будет и что здесь произойдёт.</p>
<p>Неаккуратные, мокрые от слюны пальцы Дина обвиваются вокруг горла Сэма, прямо под челюстью.</p>
<p>— Но я хочу уделить тебе время, — произносит он холодно. — У нас годы, которые мы должны наверстать, не забыл? Годы, которыми мы могли этим заниматься. Ты пошёл в рост во сколько, в пятнадцать? Шестнадцать? Когда-нибудь спрашивал себя, почему я прекратил с тобой драться? </p>
<p>— Я побеждал тебя, — выдавливает из себя Сэм. Другая рука Дина, сухая, не та, над которой он недавно старался, ползёт вниз по внутренней стороне его бедра.</p>
<p>— Тяжело драться с каменным стояком, — отвечает Дин, прижимая подушечку пальца к заднице Сэма. — Хотел тебя, Сэм. Как ни назови, этот грех был во мне задолго до этого. И ты тоже хотел меня.</p>
<p>— Мы <i>братья</i>, — умоляет Сэм, когда Дин слегка начинает продавливать палец, слишком сухой без подготовки и участия Сэма, но Сэм не будет ему помогать, не вот так. — Мы... мы облажались, у нас башню снесло или вроде того, чувак, не знаю, я просто... мы не должны... </p>
<p>Дин возится с чем-то в тумбочке у кровати, и затем его пальцы возвращаются, скользкие, два за раз, хотя Сэм ещё даже одного толком в себя не принял. Дин просто раскачивает их туда-обратно крохотными толчками, даже не дойдя до первой фаланги.</p>
<p>— Теперь ты понял, — говорит ему Дин. — Мы не должны. Но мы делаем. Мы всегда делали. Я знаю, ты знаешь это. Так что скажи мне, Сэм, как это могу быть не я? </p>
<p>Напор, сдерживающий Сэма, слабеет — по крайней мере, вокруг его ног. Он даже не замечает этого до тех пор, пока не понимает, что теперь действительно может раздвинуть ноги, широко раскинуть бёдра, и Дин устраивается между них, как будто ему там и место. По ощущениям, в нём два пальца Дина уже до ладони. Это причиняет боль до тех пор, пока Дин их не скручивает и не задевает простату Сэма, и тогда боль от растяжения превращается в ничто по сравнению с ошеломляющим приливом желания.</p>
<p>— Дин, прошу тебя, — задыхается Сэм. Он может двигать ногами, но его плечи всё ещё неподвижны, как будто его прикололи. Приколи, как бабочку, и Дин — это холодная острая стальная булавка, которая его держит. — Мне нужно...</p>
<p>— Я знаю, что тебе нужно, — бормочет Дин. Давление третьего пальца присоединяется к ощущению от двух других, и затем он оказывается внутри. Он большой и горячий, и Сэму приходится прижать ступни к матрацу и упереться в него. — Твой старший брат всегда знает. </p>
<p>Четыре пальца, и Сэм издаёт всхлип, слабые пальцы его повреждённой руки цепляются за его собственную ключицу, просто чтобы у него была хоть какая-то точка опоры, что-то, что он бы мог контролировать, и к этому времени уже большая часть силы Дина ослабевает, поэтому Сэм достаточно свободен в движениях для того, чтобы податься к ладони Дина на всю длину его пальцев, широких и сложенных вместе.</p>
<p>— Собираюсь вставить в тебя свой член, — произносит Дин. — Как ты всегда и хотел. И ты примешь его, Сэм, и ты хорошенько подумаешь о <i>возможностях</i>.</p>
<p>Дин скользит ладонью по члену и опускается, входя внутрь. Сэм поднимает колени и цепляется ими вокруг талии Дина без колебания, и Дин улыбается своими чёрными глазами и целует вялый рот Сэма, которым он с трудом ловит воздух.</p>
<p>— Сэмми, Сэмми, как давно это было? — спрашивает его Дин. — Ты такой чертовски тугой.</p>
<p>Сэм извивается, пытаясь сильнее достать до боли, чтобы через неё получить сладость, которая, он знает, погребена где-то глубоко-глубоко внутри.</p>
<p>— Вечность, — говорит он. Он хочет ухватиться за плечи Дина. — Это было... я имею в виду, я никогда этого не делал.</p>
<p>В самую секунду, когда эти слова выходят из его рта, он видит, как загорается лицо Дина, и знает, что ему не стоило этого делать, глупый, глупый и слабый, потому что <i>это не его брат</i>, и это своего рода знание, это рычаг, это сила, и Сэм просто преподнёс её прямо врагу. </p>
<p>Он ожидает — на деле, он даже сам не знает, чего, но точно не Дина, сжимающего его лицо, целуя его, как любовника, и замедляющего толчки бедрами, превращая их в нечто плавное, во что-то глубокое.</p>
<p>Сэм ничего не может поделать с тем, что поцелуй заставляет его стонать, Дин вытаскивает его из него своим языком и зубами, но он отворачивается в сторону, как только его мозг снова возвращается в строй.</p>
<p>— Пошёл ты, — плюётся он. — Просто, блять, трахни меня, если ты собрался сделать это. </p>
<p>— Ш-ш-ш, братишка, позволь мне о тебе позаботиться, — говорит Дин, но в его голосе слышна нездоровая нотка юмора, которую Сэм не может пропустить мимо ушей. Он снова пытается вырваться, и Дин смеётся. — Не купился на это, а? Вот и славненько. Я тоже не из тех, кто выкладывает на полу сердечки из лепестков роз. </p>
<p>И он яростно толкается вперёд, заставляя Сэма сжиматься внутри, и, о, вот черт, он попадает именно туда, куда нужно, каждый раз ударяя по простате Сэма снова и снова. Сэм находит плечо Дина своей здоровой рукой и вцепляется в него, пытаясь притянуть его ближе, глубже, сильнее, и Дин смеётся, как будто он сошёл с ума, смеётся, как будто он <i>счастлив</i>, и зарывается своими зубами Сэму в горло.</p>
<p>Сэм кончает, как товарный поезд несётся навстречу разрушенному мосту — обречённый и на полной скорости. В нём сжимается всё, каждый мускул. Его плечо протестующе ноет, но это не идёт ни в какое сравнение с теми звуками, которые он издаёт, мучительные вздохи вырываются из него глубокими хрипами, он пытается закусить губы, чтобы быть тише, но не может, член дёргается и он кончает, зажатый между его собственным животом и животом Дина, и Дин посасывает и кусает его в изгиб шеи так, как будто умирает от голода.</p>
<p>— Чёрт возьми, Сэмми, — рычит он. — Ты скачешь на нём, ты, блять, скачешь на нём, скачешь на моём члене. </p>
<p>Сэм понимает, что его руки свободны, примерно тогда, когда Дин из него выходит, подтягивается повыше и кончает ему на лицо. Нет никакого предупреждения, вообще ничего, кроме дикой собственнической улыбки, за которой следует большой палец, водящий по мокрой сперме на щеке Сэма. Дин мягко толкает её ему в рот, размазывает по губам, спускается вниз к саднящему потемневшему пятну на шее, которое он искусал.</p>
<p>— Дин, — произносит Сэм голосом, который звучит слабее, чем ему бы хотелось — оглушённым и запыхавшимся. </p>
<p>— Выглядишь хорошо, Сэм, — Дин защёлкивает один из разрисованных пентаграммами наручников на запястье Сэма и тянет его больную руку вверх к изголовью, продев их через него, и так же ловит второе запястье, прежде Сэм успевает сделать хоть одно чёртово движение. — Но теперь, когда ты получил то, чего так хотел, мы закончили.</p>
<p>— Это не то, чего я... — хрипит Сэм, изо всех сил пытаясь принять сидячее положение и ощущая, как протестует плечо, чувствуя, как его повреждённые мышцы из-за этого рвутся ещё сильнее. — Дин—...</p>
<p>— Не то? — спрашивает Дин. Он снова похлопывает Сэма по щеке, вытирая ладонь о его бедро. — У тебя был шанс от меня избавиться, перехитрить меня. Дюжина шансов. Вернуть меня в то милое подземелье в любое время, как пожелал бы, если бы просто включил мозги. Или если бы обратил внимание — я освободил тебя уже до того, как ты даже попробовал двинуться. Никогда не считал тебя одним из тех, кто думает своим членом, но, наверное, я ошибался, да?</p>
<p>Он встаёт с кровати и начинает собирать свои вещи и одеваться. Сэм обнажён, покрыт спермой, которая уже подсыхает, и все мышцы его спины просто в агонии из-за того, как отчаянно он пытается освободиться. Дин собирается оставить его здесь, залечь на дно, и Сэм никогда не подберётся к нему снова так близко, как подобрался сейчас. Этот шприц, полный крови — пустая надежда.</p>
<p>— Всё ещё думаешь, что во мне есть милосердие? — мягко интересуется Дин прямо перед тем, как исчезнуть.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>